Dead Man Walking Unleash
by BlueEyes2013
Summary: When the world is overrun by flesh eaters known as ZOMIES, Ross and his group fight for their survival, but what happens when they meet a mysterious girls with purple eyes and a bad ass attitude, what happens when they find out who or what she really is. Will they kill her or is she their only hope to survive... Read to find out (I do not own anything only the story)
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Walking

Ross POV

The smell of death fills the polluted skies. Earth was once beautiful, peaceful and held so much more, but now everything is destroyed, dark and most importantly _**DEAD**_! Dead bodies fill the roads, streets, cities, towns but the only problem is they ain't fully dead. They are what I call the _**Walkers**_, they were once innocent people, close friends, precious family members. Now there mindless flesh eaters, I watched as they ripped apart the people they once knew, the people they once loved and the people who were trying to help. This disease spend faster than you could say 'peanut butter' no one knows how it happened, no one know when it happened. All they know is that this is a zombie apocalypse, no one is safe. Now we all have to fight for survival, and pray one day that the world will go back to normal, even if there is no hope.

My name is Ross Lynch, I'm 17 years old I lost my parents to this disease.

How would you feel when you have to pull the trigger and watch your parents blood splat all over the wall, you would probably go insane. Well I couldn't for the sake of my groups survival. There's me the group leader, Laura the looter since she's the best with weapons in the group especially knives, Raini she's like the first aid nurse, Jordan & Rocky the lookouts since they're the best at far distance shooting, Marie & Kira they basically only look after 5 year old Megan & 6 year old Nelson, and Calum & Elliot they help Laura with the looting. We were once a group of 16 but we had to kill the other 5 since they were infected with the walker disease. We have all lost our families and friends to this disease, but whatever it takes we will survive, we are a family now and we are all we have left. We've been on the move for the past 4 months. We stole an old school bus so we could all travel together, who knows what will happened if we drove in different vehicles, one of the vehicles might get overrun by the flesh eaters. We put metal bars on every window and on the doors so nothing can get in but we can still get out, we also put sharp spikes on the wheels and the sides of the bus so when ever we drive past a flesh eater or group we can just slice them to pieces without leaving the bus and save our ammo for whatever reason. We're heading to Washington D.C I heard a rumour that it was safe and very well protected by the U.S Army, but we still have about 4 more miles to our safe haven. For now we need to camp out.

"Raini and I saw a creek a few yards south, we figured some of us could fish for super." Calum stated once Ross, Laura, Nelson, Megan and Jordan joined them.

"Kira and I will also take your clothes and wash them there." Marie planned.

"Jordan, Rocky and I will finish setting up camp and look for fire wood." Calum offered. "Nelson, Megan want to help?"

"Sure." They smiled, joining them.

"I will be look out." Laura suggest. Well since she's capable on looking after herself.

"That means you and I will fish Ross." Elliot said, patting him on the back.

Everybody went their seperate ways to do their missions. Marie and Kira went down to the creek with Elliot and Ross, Jordan and Calum took knifes with them and went to get fire wood, Laura went up a hill so she could see everybody to keep an eye out, and the rest set up shelters and the rest of camp.

After gathering everything we needed we all headed back to camp well except Laura she was on lookout. Only 10 walkers so far that had tried to attempt on attacking us. Luckily for us Laura is well skilled with a sniper gun. We each took shifts in being a lookout for the night, I had to force Laura to go to sleep she's so stubborn sometimes...well it's my shift now ready to kill basically anything that moves. You can't trust anything even animals are infected by this flesh eater disease. You wouldn't even expect a normal horse to eat meat but in this case they do now. The other day I saw a horse missing both its back legs ripping apart a little girl. I couldn't help but gag at that. The world is just sick and lifeless now, but for some reason I still have hope that one day we will survive this world and we will reclaim it.

**This is my first story review if I should keep going with it (: It gets way more interesting honestly**


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone ready" I shouted checking that everyone we ready. Well last night was a bit of a challenge to lookout for walkers since it was pitch black out there but for some weird reason there was no sign of any flesh eaters, something doesn't feel right there's always walkers around always but this time we all had a good enough sleep. I don't understand but we have to keep moving, we can't stay in one place for long or they will find us which I can't risk.

"AAAHHHH" I heard Kira screaming from down by the river. Ugh I told her to stay with the group or at least take someone with her. She never listens.

"Laura lets go!" I called out to Laura so we can sort out why Kira was screaming but we obviously know why. The screaming stopped as we got closer to the river, but once we got there Kira was nowhere to be found. I looked down to see a pool of blood and pieces of skin while Laura went off to search the area for Kira. Just a few moments later I heard heavy breathing I looked up to see Laura sprinting back to me with a horrified look across her face. I was about to ask what was wrong when out of nowhere there was a whole herd of flesh eating animals around us. I pulled out my riffle Laura did the same. I knew we weren't going to survive this battle, but we're going to die trying. Every time we thought we had a chance more and more would appear, we started to lose will power to carry on. I huge black bear with half it's face gone came charging at me but when it was about to take a chunk outa me it was shot right through its head by a silver arrow but the same arrow rebounded off a huge rock and stab 4 more through the head, within a blink of an eye they were all dead. Me and Laura checked for any scratches or bites, nothing. I signed in relief before jumping back to my feet and helping Laura up.

"I think they- she was cut off "They ambushed you" said a voice from behind us. I flinched before turning around to see a girl, a beautiful girl to be exact. She was wearing black mini shorts and a purple singlet revealing her stomach.

"What how would you know, wait who are you" Laura snapped pointing her at the mystery girl. The girl just smirked.

"I will give you 5 seconds to get the gun outa my face" she whispers angrily giving Laura a death glare. I quickly pulled the gun down from her hands. Laura looked at me shocked. I just shook my head and looked at the girl.

"Who are you" I said I noticed she had purple eyes and purple wavy hair with a silver metal bow around her.

"You don't need to know" she snapped before pulling out the silver arrows from the flesh eaters heads and places them in a silver cylinder on her back. I'm guessing it was her that saved our skins.

"What are you doing here" I asked her. She turned towards me.

"I'm just passing through" she said before turning around walking the opposite direction we were heading. I was about to ask her why she was heading that way then a walker appeared next to her. I quickly pointed my gun at it but I was surprised when she grabbed it by the neck and snapping its neck with one hand. I turned to see Laura with the same expression on her face, when I looked back at the girl she was gone.

"W-who was that" I stuttered still shocked she kill it was her bear hand.

" I don't know but she ain't our problem" Laura snapped before heading back to the bus. I followed her but I turned around to see any signs of the girl before I ran to catch up with Laura.

"What's your problem" I said once I caught up to Laura.

"Nothing, it's just she shouldn't talk to us like that" she huffed. I just sighed and nodded. We finally reached the bus but something was wrong, the bus was lying on its side. Laura looked inside it to find a dead Elliot and Rocky, but everyone else was gone.

"Wh-what the h-hell happened" Laura shouted with tears streaming down before dragging Elliot's lifeless body out and holding it close while rocking back and forth. I froze, I didn't know what to say. Elliot and Laura really liked each other maybe even loved each other. Laura is like a sister to me, seeing her like this was hard and broke my heart more every tear she released.

"I'm so sorry Laura, I know it hurts" I whispered pulling her back to her feet which was a challenge since she didn't want to leave Elliot, I would of left her alone if we weren't in this situation but we have to leave before the flesh eaters come back. Laura pushed me away from her before sitting down on a rock on the other side of the road. I sighed knowing she wanted to be left alone. I turned around to see the girl again. She turned her gaze from the bus to me with a blank expression.

"What are you- she cut me off "You ask too many questions, but I have a question for you" she bluntly said. I just nodded for her to carry on. "Well where are you heading" I looked at her more and noticed she had a S01 scarred on her neck. I think she noticed what I was staring at. "What are you looking at" she growled. I just walked closer to her but she backed away.

"We're heading to Washington D.C and I'm looking at that scar on your neck" I blurted out I wasn't scared of her honestly I've dealt with things way scarier and freaky looking. She just glared at me before turning around heading the same direction she was heading before. "Answer my questions since I answered yours" I snapped I was really getting tired of her crap. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Go ahead" she snapped back, turning around slightly but not fully.

"Answer the questions I asked you before" I said hoping to figure out this girl

"The names Melody" she said before continuing to walk away. I scoffed.

"Where are you going" I shouted knowing she was lying to me. She stopped turning to face me and before I knew it she was in my face.

"My name is Melody, I am going to kill the son of a bitch that did this to me" she yelled in my face, I noticed her eyes changed into a deep dark purple almost black. I flinched and slowly backed away. She noticed and her eyes went back to a light purple "And your other friends are safe, I saved them when I left you two" she calmly said point to me and Laura. Then she whistled and everyone came out from behind the trees. I smiled happily seeing them, me and Laura ran to them and squeezed them to dear life. I was about to thank Melody but when I turned around she was gone nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 4 days since the last time we saw Melody, everyone has been talking about her lately well since she save us all and we also heard from others that she travels alone, like seriously who would what to travel alone when there's walkers everywhere you look, but she's different I guess, but the most I've heard of her is that she's the reason this zombie apocalypse started and that she's a science project that went wrong, but I don't believe it. When I looked into her stunning eyes they held so much, she looked so innocent, scared and confused but she covered her real emotions with this bad ass attitude, and this angry expression across her face. She's hiding something, but I guess I won't find out. "Ross are you okay" Laura said snapping outa my thoughts. I sighed before I spoke.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I replied before locking the bus and walking into this abandon cabin where everyone was sitting around a fire.  
"What were you thinking about? You zoned out for awhile" Laura questions after she sat down next to me in the corner of the room.  
"I was just thinking about that Melody girl" I admitted rubbing my hands through my hair.  
"Why! She's a troublemaker" she hissed "And she's the reason this all happened" she looked like she wanted to kill her. I shook my head.  
"No she's not, remember she saved us all of us" I defended her. Laura looked at me shocked but changed to anger.  
_**"YEAH SO SHE'S THE REASON THIS ALL HAPPENED SHES A FREAK OF NATURE!"**_ Laura screeched at the top of her lungs causing everyone to turn around and look at us. I was about to yell at her when outa nowhere Melody appeared right in front of Laura and pushed her up against the wall holding Laura by the neck. Everyone in the room froze in shock to see Melody.  
"You have no idea, _**NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH"**_ Melody shouted in Laura's face. Laura grabbed her knife and stabbed Melody in the shoulder, but Melody just threw her across the room before pulling the knife outa her shoulder and within seconds the wound healed. She just threw the knife on the ground. "You don't know my story, you don't me" she growled picking Laura up and placing her back on her feet. Laura was was in so much pain. I ran over to her and pushed Melody away from her.  
_**"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM**_" I shouted stepping in front of Laura. I noticed a few tears running down her tan cheek before quickly wiping them away.  
"Like I said you don't know me, so don't judge me for what you heard" she angrily snapped.  
"Well why don't you tell us" Jordan whispered before placing a hand on her shoulder but Melody just pushed his hand off.  
"You guys hate me so why bother" she rudely said.  
"We don't hate you, you saved us" Calum and Marie said quietly in sync  
"And that matters why?" She snapped pushing pass them and walking out the door. I followed her to see her grabbing bow and turning this knob on her silver cylinder case holding her arrows, it beeped and she pulled one out.  
"Why don't you let us- she cut me off "Sshh something's around here" she whispered before signalling me to go back inside. I did as I was told and checked on Laura, she was still in a lot of pain but luckily she was fine. I stood up to go and check on Melody but she bursts through the door.  
"You's have to get outa here now" she shouted before something wrapped around her waist and dragged her out. We all quickly gathered our weapons and ammo then bolted out the door. I was about to run after the others when I heard a high pitch scream, it was Melody. I quickly loaded my riffle and ran towards the screams, there was blood everywhere. Once I found her she was lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her. I went to go and help her but there was a force around her not letting near her. I stood there confused and frustrated that I couldn't help her. But then there was a huge monster thing standing over her, it was about to take a bite outa her but she grabbed its head a snapped its neck before crushing the head. I slowly walked towards her I noticed the force field is gone. I have to be honest I think I'm loosing my mind. I shook my head and helped her up. She had 3 huge deep cuts on her stomach and a huge bite mark on her neck. I point my gun at her knowing she's going to change into one of those things, but she just gently pushed the gun outa her face.  
"You don't have to kill me, I've been bitten over a 100 times before" she said quietly before stumbling over to her bow and arrows and all her other weapons. I just stood there watching her every move, No not because I like her or anything just because she might turn and kill me.  
"Wh-what a-are you" I stuttered shocked at when she turned to face me her wounds were gone. She smiled, she actually smiled. A beautiful smile, I immediately fall in love with her smile.  
"I'm pure, the infection doesn't affected me" she gently said. I still don't understand, I think she noticed. She giggled and walking closer to me. "I'll explain everything to you and your group" and with that we walked back to the group. Melody whistled like she did 4 days ago, and they all jumped down from the trees.  
"Are you guys alright" Jordan said once he got down. I nodded. She just stood there no responding. She looked passed Laura and like vampire sped over to here and quickly pushed Laura at the back of her. We all moved behind her knowing that she knows that something is coming. She grabbed this metal fan looking thing from her boots. Then suddenly the same looking monster appeared in front of her and stabbed her right through her stomach almost stabbing Laura too with its sharp spike on its head causing her to gasp in pain, but Melody snapped the the spike pulled it out of her stomach and stabbed it in the head it died instantly. Melody dropped to her knees looking at a huge gash in her. We all quickly ran over to her. I took my t shirt off and wrapped it around her trying to stop the bleed. I ordered Jordan to keep pressure on it and told Raini and Calum to get the first aid kit from the bus.  
"Stay with us Melody, just hold on" I demanded hoping she will pull threw. Her eyes were flickering trying to stay open. Laura grabbed her drink bottle and poured it on Melody's face to keep her awake. None of us wanted to loose her, she was our saviour and she was already special to us especially me. I have to admit she may be a bitch most of the time but she was only trying to help us, and for that I'm starting to grow feelings for her. I snapped outa my thoughts when I saw her eyes closed. Laura kept trying to keep her awake but it wasn't working. I pushed Jordan outa the way and pressed my ear against her chest hoping to hear a heart beat, luckily she was still alive, she must of just passed out. I picked her up and carried her back to the bus and gently placed her on the chair at the back.  
"You like her don't you" Laura and Raini cheekily said in sync. I just sat next to Melody and held her soft bloody hand.  
"You have no idea" I blurted out smiling as I gently rubbed her hand.  
"That's good because we're hoping she will help us make it to Washington" Laura said before sitting on the seat across from me. Jordan started up the bus and with that we drove away. While everyone except me and Jordan were asleep I watched Melody sleep peacefully, she looked like an angel brought down from heaven to save humanity which was possible since she is like a angel that saved us. I dreamily thought about her while watching her sleep. She started shaking and her head started swaying side to side. I'm guessing she's having a nightmare, I wondered what she was dreaming about until she I noticed tears streaming down her face and started shouting "NO, NO, What are you doing to me" she cried out still having a nightmare. I watched with a worried expression across my face, I hope she's alright. Then she started kicking and wriggling around screaming. I couldn't watch her anymore so I grabbed her and held her close to me.  
"Melody wake up, your having a nightmare. Wake up" I repeated trying to wake her. She screamed and her eyes slammed open tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair rocking back and forth. She hugged me tight not letting go and cried into my chest. I didn't like seeing her like this, it broke me seeing her like this. I let a few tears drop still holding her closer.  
"You were having a nightmare" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked at me with teary eyes.  
"It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory" she sobbed and buried her face into my chest. If I said I didn't enjoy it I would be lying but in this case I didn't. She pulled away again and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I should have- it was my turn to cut her off "It's okay, if you need anything just say okay" I calmly whispered reassuring her. She just nodded and sniffed. I looked to see everyone awake and has their eyes glued to me an her, they all had stupid smiles on their faces. I just looked away from them and looked back at Melody. She was staring at me. I looked at her confused then I noticed I had no t shirt on. I smirked at her.  
"You like what you see huh" I cheekily said. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and took my t shirt that was around her. I put my hands over her hands to stop her. "No you need it for your wound" she looked at me shocked but then smiled.  
"No you need it" she said and took it off I noticed the wound was gone, it healed within 5 hours. "I told you I'm fine" she sweetly smiled at me and placed the shirt in my hands.  
"Wha-what? Wait you still need to explain" I was stunned by her honestly. She nodded and looked down.  
"Ok um uh, where do I start" she said thinking of whatever. I told Jordan to stop driving and told everyone to come sit around me and Melody. I'm guessing this is going to be a long story.


	4. This is not the Michael I once knew

Melody POV

Oh god! Oh god! I really don't want to tell them. Wonder if they hate me when I tell them, or if they might attempt to kill me (they can't anyway) I have so many bad scenarios and thoughts running through my head oh god. Maybe they won't, maybe...okay who cares, just tell them and leave. Yeah I'll just leave. Just breathe in and out, breathe in and out. Alright it's time to them.

"Um uh um" I couldn't say it, I haven't spoken about this. I actually thought I would NEVER have to say anything. Everyone just stared at me.

"Why do people say your the reason for all this" Laura quietly said. I looked at her sadly that people think I'm the reason which is basically true but I didn't know what was happening at the time.

"They know my name, not my story!" I said pausing for a few seconds.

"Tell us then" they all said in sync. Ross gently rubbed my back reassuring me.

"Well I don't know when it started and I really don't know what's going on. I went to sleep and when I woke I learnt over night 5 years had passed." I took a deep breath. "I was kept in a ice cube for 5 years! For 2 years I was kept as a science project. S01 scar on my neck stands for Subject 01, the 01 stands for first of my kind... They tortured me, injected me, painful tests, each day I had my blood drained out to use my DNA to create the first superhuman, a human with super strength, super speed, powers of all sorts (mind control, elementals, everything you can imagine) the perfect killing machine, I'm not a superhuman, actually I-I'm not human at all. I'm a Furrion" I looked to see everyone's mouth wide open and eyes the size of footballs. I was about going to continue when Ross spoke up.

"Your the planets saviour. I've heard stories about you" he said looking amazed. I looked at him sadly and squeezed my shorts trying to hold back the tears. "I know you, the real you."

"I was once known as the planets saviour before I lost everything."I sobbed letting a few tears escape. "I fell in love with a human named Michael Lewis, we were the happiest couple known to man. I got pregnant with a little girl, I was going to named her Taylor Ann Lewis. We had everything planned for her arrival, I was going to have a cross breed baby girl." I chocked on my tears.

"What happened to them" Jordan sadly said. I wiped away the tears.

"2 days before the due day, I went home from my brother David's house and found Michaels lifeless body in a pool of blood lying on the ground in the kitchen. I held is bloody body in my arms screaming at the of my lungs. I heard someone behind me. I slowly turned around but before I knew it I woke up strapped to a table. This scientist came in with a group of doctors preparing for something I wasn't expecting. I watched as they cut my stomach open, I screamed in pain trying to break the chains around me and trying to get them to stop then I saw take...take" I couldn't finish that sentence I couldn't. Everyone had silent tears slowly running down their faces. Ross grabbed and squeezed my hand but I didn't want their pity so I pulled my hand outa his grip before continuing."They took my baby...then injected me with Botulinum. I felt the liquid spreading through my veins and with that they left the room. I lost my mind and control of my anger I then broke loose and stumbled off the table and stumbled over to the mirror, blood was dripping from my nose, my ears and mouth. Then I collapsed to the ground and pass out." I paused and took another deep breathe. "I'm the reason all this happened. Without me this world have never happened...Professor Muldoon was the person who took my baby, who killed all these people, who took everything from me just to create super-humans like me." I looked down and cried.

"Is that why your cold hearted" Laura whispered sitting next to me before grabbing my hand. I shook my head.

"My heart is not cold, it's broken" I whispered looking down "I'm so sorry"

"No I'm sorry. For judging you when I didn't know your story" she sobbed pulling me into a hug then everyone else joined the hug. For the first time in years I feel love. They knew my name and now they know my story.

Suddenly I felt a presence outside the bus, it felt familiar. Everyone noticed me zoning out looking out the window and pulled away from me.

"What it is" Ross whispered before signalling everyone to get their weapons ready. Something is out there and very powerful. I can feel it.

"I don't know, but it's something stronger than I've ever faced" I said not looking away from the window. I could feel everyone around me shaking and their hearts thumping against their chest. Then all of a sudden the ground started shaking, the building around us collapsing to the ground.

"Stay in here, I'll go check" I ordered them to stay put. I could tell Ross was about to argue.

"No your not. I'll come with yo- I cut him off by pulling him into a hug. I'm starting to grow feeling for him, but I still love Michael.

"I can't loose you" I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back tightly.

"Promise you'll come back" he mumbled into my shoulder. I can't promise him that. I have a feeling I'm not coming back.

"I promise" I lied pulling away and gently kissed his cheek. He blushed and sent me a warm smile. I fake smiled back and with that I sped out the door to face the creat- "M-Michael" I stood there shocked to see the love of my life standing just a few feet away from me, but he wasn't the same man I remember, he looked evil and dark. I couldn't hear a heart beat or feel a pulse. _**This is not the Michael I once knew.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"M-M-Michael" I whispered walking closer to him, but I stop when I noticed his eyes they were purple like mine but red around the pupils. He grunted at me, I flinched afraid of what he's going to do next. He evilly smiled at me.  
"Subject 01, it's time to return back to Professor Muldoon" he sounded like a robot. I stood there shaking at the idea of returning back there, they tortured me, they raped me (I left that part out so Ross wouldn't freak), they killed my unborn baby while I had to watched her being ripped from me. I hate them all! They are going to suffer they way they made me suffer. I'm going to enjoy every god damn minute of it, but my love, my first love is stand just a few metres from me but doesn't recognise me. My heart crumbles into ashes by now tears were streaming down my cheek.  
"Wh-what h-happened to y-you" I asked gently slowly walking up to him but every step I took I felt like I was standing on hot boiling lava.  
"Professor Muldoon requests your return" he had a blank expression before it changed into pure anger and hatred. This is not the man I fall in love with, they man I loved is dead and isn't coming back.  
"NO WAY AM I GOING BACK WITH YOU" I shouted not wanting to go back but I'll go back just to make him suffer and take away what he took away from ME.  
"YOUR COMING WITH ME OR YOU DIE! WITH THE REST OF YOUR PRECIOUS GROUP" he yelled getting anger at every word he said but before I knew it he sped towards the bus and flipped it over, I heard screams coming from the kids. Then he ripped little Megan from the bus and threw her roughly on the ground. I stormed towards her and was about to stomp on her little head but I sped up to him and tackled him to the ground.  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY, NO ONE TOUCHES THEM" I screamed at him while bashing his head in and throwing him around like he was a toy. He quickly jumped back to his feet, blood was pouring from his face. I stood in front of the bus while Jordan and Ross helped the rest out of the smashed up bus. "You have to get past me before you get to them" I spat at him. He pulled out a huge sword from behind him. Oh god this is going to hurt. I turned to see the group huddled together behind me. I smiled at Ross holding little Megan, then I was thrown into a power pole. I heard a loud crack. Shit my arm its broken. I stumbled back to my feet, I snapped my arm back into place. Michael grabbed my the neck and pressed me up to the power pole before stabbing 2 moonstone knives through my shoulders to pin me to the pole. I screamed in pain trying to pull the knives out but moonstone is my weakness I can't heal fast if moonstone weapons were penetrated into my flesh its a painful process and only moonstone can kill me but only if he stabbed me right through the heart other normal knives or weapons don't effect me much at all...I couldn't move then Michael stabbed 2 more moonstone knives through me legs. I could feel my blood flooding out of my veins down my body. I felt cold and paralysed.  
"Your suffering has just began" he blankly said before turning to face the group.  
"Oh god no. Please no leave them alone" I repeated trying to pull the knives out. I knew he was going to kill them, he was going to force me to watch them die. Like I had to watch them kill everyone I loved, everyone close to my heart. I couldn't let him do it not them. I lost control of my anger and my eyes turned black showing I was on a rampage. I ripped out both knives in my legs, and both knives outa my shoulders, I was too angry to feel pain at this stage. I slowly got to my feet and threw the knives at him they all hit him in the same spots where they were on me. 2 in his legs and 2 in his shoulders. He yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. Without thinking I sped up to him grabbed his head.  
"You messed with the wrong Furrion" I whispered in his ear before stabbing my hand through his back and ripping out his heart. He gasped and flipped onto his back gasping for air but then his eyes went back to chocolate brown and his hair went back to a blond colour, then he smiled.  
"Th-thank yo-you M-m-Mel" he whispered chocking on the blood before closing his eyes with a smile. I dropped to my knees and cried. It was the real Michael I fall in love with. I kissed him gently on the lips.  
"I-I'm s-so-sorry Michael" I repeated screaming in tears. He's gone. My everything is gone never returning. I cried into his bloody chest for what seemed like hours was only just a few I felt little hands on my shoulders, I didn't bother looking at who it was.  
"M-Melody it's going to be okay" I heard little Megan softly whispered. I turned to face her before she jumped into my arms I gasped in pain but pushed through it and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and smiled at me looking me in the eyes. I froze when I noticed her eyes they're purple like mine. I shook my head thinking I've gone crazy know. I'm hallucinating now.  
"Wh-whose yo-your parents" I stuttered curiously. She frowned.  
"They told me my mother died when I was born and my father didn't want me" she mumbled nuzzling into my chest. I felt sorry for her and gently kissed her forehead. I couldn't think straight, my head was spinning from the lack of blood. I was weakening fast. I slowly stood up ignoring the pain and grabbed Megan's hand and lead her to the rest of the group. Ross quickly stood up and looked at me.  
"Melody your hurt" he worriedly said grabbing the first aid kit from the bus and sat me down. My vision was going blurry, my body was shaking, blood still flowing from my vein. Ross grabbed some alcohol and poured in on my wounds I flinched as the pain burned inside of me, he gently wiped away the blood revealing huge gashes in my shoulders and legs. He then pulled out a needle and thread to stitch it up but I put my hand weakly on his.  
"No y-you guys need that. I-I need y-you's to be fine" I weakly said trying to make him not waste there things on me. He sadly shook his head and proceeded with what he was doing. "Don't waste it on m-me" his face went all serious.  
"What! You want me to left you die" I shouted seriously. I blinked a few times to stay awake. I was kinda shocked on how serious he was being.  
"Y-yes to keep you's alive" I said seriously. He looked at me sadly. I noticed his eyes were tearing up. I looked at everyone they looked the same. _Why do they care about me? Why do they want me to stay alive? I'm the monster yet they care about me._ I got lost in my thoughts.  
"We need you Melody" they all said sitting around me. Snapping me outa my thoughts. I looked at them confused they're eyes looked so genuine and sad about this. I shook my head.  
"Only to protect you's" I snapped trying to get up but my legs hurt too much to move. Ross grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. I pulled my hands away. "I-I don't understand, you g-guys are s-supposed to hate me" I started heavily breathing trying to catch my breath.  
"Your family now" Megan whispered wrapping her arms around my waist. I froze at what she said. Family, I haven't had a family since I lost everyone I loved.  
"We love you Mel" Ross said rubbing my hand before blushing like crazy. Does he love me? Wait no he doesn't he just met me. Yup I loosing it! I love them too, they're the closest thing I've had to a family. I smiled warmly at them letting a few tears escape. Ross looked at me and continued stitching me up. _Family, Love_ were the only words repeating over and over again in my head.  
"I-I love you's too" I whispered before closing my eyes. I couldn't stay awake anymore I could feel my body slowly shutting down. I heard them all shouting at me to stay with them, my breathing slowed down, my body went cold. The cries and screaming coming from them started to fade away then everything went black.


	6. I never get a break

My eyes snapped open revealing what I didn't think I'd end up, I was in the room I escaped from months ago. I was back at Muldoon Lab. I quickly sat up examining the room for a way out. Nothing but walls. I jumped off the bed and sped over to the mirror to look at my reflection. Someone changed me into a white long sleeved top, white 3 quarter shorts and white canvases. I checked my shoulders and legs to find them in bandages. I looked around the room to find nothing but a bed and a mirror. I gotta get outa here! I stomped my feet causing the ground to shake. I was about to stomp me foot down again I heard a high pitch scream coming from behind the door it sounded like Megan. I sped up to the door and started pounding my fists against it, the door wouldn't badge just a few dents. The screams continued. "MEGAN" I kept repeating screaming out to her. "MOMMY" she screamed back. I froze. _Did she call me mommy?_ The question lingered around in my head until realisation hit me _'she's my daughter' _I whispered to myself. I felt myself burned with pure hatred, I looked at my reflection and saw my turn black including the white part. I started shaking furiously knowing what their going to do to her. Without thinking a kicked the door causing it fly into the wall. I walked out to see all the scientist frozen at the sight of me. I raised my arms and used my powers to lift them in the air and crushed their bodies causing blood to splat everywhere I lowered my arms and sped down the hallways following the sound of Megan's screams, I came to a stop in front of a big red door, without hesitation I smashed it down with one tap of my elbow. I froze to what two male scientists were doing to my little girl, they were raping her. They turned and flinched when they saw me. I sped up to them and broke their legs. I broke the chains around Megan's wrists and ankles. He launched herself into my arms and cried into my chest.  
"I knew you'd find me" she mumbles shakily. I was to furious to show sympathy. I gently put her down even though she didn't want to let me go.  
"Stay here baby girl" I calmly said rubbing her arm before kissing her forehead. I turned to the scientists known as James and Michael Corvin. I picked them up and threw them on the table Megan was on. Instead of locking them down with the chains I grabbed the knives I found on the small table next to me and stabbed them through their wrists pinning them to the table. I walked to the other ends the room and ripped off 2 pipes and walked back to them. I then ripped off their pants and shoved the pipes right up their asses, I smiled at their screams of pain and suffering. I turned and picked Megan up and placed her on the table. I didn't even tell her what to do. She kicked the pipes in deeper causing them to scream more and louder. Blood was now flowing out of the pipes. I laughed evilly and so did Megan. She kicks them one last time before hopping onto my back. When I turned their stood Muldoon and a bunch of soldiers standing behind him. I felt Megan hide her face behind me.  
"Muldoon" I snapped getting more and more angrier every second I stood there staring at him.  
"Subject 01" he shakily said trying to hide his fear but I can see right through him.  
"He's got Ross, Laura, Calum, Raini and Jordan"I heard Megan whisper behind me.  
"Where's Nelson" I whispered back to her. She cried a bit.  
"He feed Nelson to the walkers" she whispers tears now streaming down her face. I snapped.  
"Hold on tight Megan" I demanded as soon as I felt here grip I sped up to Muldoon dodging every ballet shot at me, within seconds all the soldiers we lying on the ground dead. I looked to see Muldoon running down the hallway and through a silver door. I bolted after him but it was too late he slammed the big titanium doors shut, they automatically lock. Did I mention my very own bones are made from both tungsten and titanium metal which makes my bones impossible to break. I tried to think of ways to get to him since the door is made to keep me out especially. I took Megan off my back while I angrily stomped the ground. I was quiet surprise I didn't scared her she just stood there thinking. While I wasn't paying any attention, I heard a loud crash and rocks falling. I quickly turned to see a huge hole in the wall next to the titanium doors. I looked to see Megan smiling rubbing her fist with blood slowly slipping through her fingers.  
"What the!" I said totally shocked. Megan just shrugged and looked at me all innocent.  
"I-I have n-no I-idea" she stuttered looking as shocked as me. I sped up to her and put her back on my back. I didn't bother questioning it anymore since my head was focused on killing Muldoon, but I'm not going to let this go. I marched in to see Ross, Laura, Raini and Jordan hanging down from the ceiling with chains wrapped around. They also had huge cuts on their necks.  
"Jump off please sweetie" I ordered Megan, she slid down and sat down. I sped up to Ross and broke the chains releasing him.  
"R-Ross" I whispered hoping he was okay. No response. I placed my hand on his chest to feel for a heart beat, just a faint one. He was dying. I gently place him on the ground and pulled the rest of them down. Raini and Jordan were already dead. Tears filled my eyes. Once again the anger burned inside of me and I stood up to see Muldoon gone. My eyes started glowing I quickly pulled Laura and Ross next to me. I placed my hands on both of their chests. My hands started to glow. I need them to stay alive they're all I have left close to a family. I truly love them. I can't loose them, within a few moments my hands stopped glowing, my eyes went back to normal. I head Laura and Ross gasping for air, their wounds were healed. They both sat up quickly and scanned the room until their gaze lands on me.  
"Melody" Laura silently said before engulfing me in a hug. I giggled at her reaction as I pull away but then I was dragged into another embrace. I looked up to see Ross tearing up.  
"I thought I lost you" he whispers in my ear. I bury my head into his chest. For the first time in my life I have butterflies erupting in my stomach. I feel true love towards Ross. He causes a warm fuzzy feeling every time we touch. I love him and I'm determined to make him mine.  
"But you found me" I whispered pulling away and sending him a warm smile. He smiles back. "Megan, how- she cut me off "I knew you were my mom the day you saved us. I felt to you, I could see images through your eyes. I never believed them when they told me you died. I guess I led you to us" she sweetly whispered before leaping into my arms. I giggle at her before I look up to see Ross smiling like an idiot.  
"I'm guessing you found your long lost daughter" he chuckled pulling me and Megan into a group hug followed with Laura joining. I was purely happy at this moment.  
"I love you guys so much" I said as I pulled away with a wide smile. I looked up at Ross, our eyes locked together then what I wasn't expecting he plants his lips with mine. I felt firework burst through my veins, butterflies erupting once again. The kiss was sweet and passionate full with love. When I'm with Ross I forget everything, the hatred I have for Muldoon, the doubt of me ever falling in love, and the dark past I tried to escape. After what seemed like hours, was only a few minutes we pulled away looking into each others eyes.  
"Your eyes they're beautiful" he whispers heavily breathing while resting his forehead against mine. I feel a rush to my cheeks. "They're pink" he finishes before kissing me once again. The kiss felt just like the first one, magical was the only word to describe it. The moment was interrupted by Megan and Laura  
"Awww I knew you guys were perfect for each other" Laura and Megan blurted out totally amazed. We pulled away and looked at them blushing like crazy. I was in the perfect moment. I'm truly happy and in love, but then the moment was cut short I felt a strong force coming from below us. I looked at them with fear in my eyes.  
"You guys need to stay her-" I fell through the ground and crashed to the ground below the us. My head burned with pain as a huge piece of concrete landed on my head. I put my hand on my head to feel a warm sensation oozing from my skull. I could hear Ross, Laura and Megan screaming and shouting. I couldn't quiet get what they were saying since my head was too battened up. I stumbled up to my feet I could feel blood streaming out of the wounds on my legs. I shook my head trying to get myself back to normal.  
"I'm fine okay just stay there"I shouted to them so they could here me. I started to dust myself off but I froze when I felt a presence behind me. _Oh god I never get a break._


End file.
